


Provenance- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 19.





	Provenance- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 19.

“Grant Wood and Grandma Moses?” Dean asked, walking to the room.

“Art history course. It’s good for meeting girls.” Sam shrugged.

“It’s like I don’t even know you.” Dean unlocked the door and walked inside. Once inside, you immediately fell on one of the beds.

“Well, these are nicer than some of the other beds I’ve slept on.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts.” Sam chuckled.

“What was… providence?” Dean asked suddenly.

“Prov-e-nance.” You corrected him.

“It’s a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know, we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past.” Sam explained to him.

“Huh. Well, we’re not getting anything out of chuckles, but Sarah…” Dean smirked, hinting to something.

“Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin.” Sam teased.

“Not me.” Dean laughed.

“No, no, no, pick ups are your thing Dean.” Sam said, not wanting any part of this.

“It wasn’t my butt she was checking out.” Dean pointed out.

“Sam, she seemed to like you better. Plus, you know more about this art stuff and history better than Dean and I don’t think she’s into girls.” You said, sitting up.

“Although, that would be hot.” Dean smiled, looking at you. You rolled your eyes playfully and didn’t answer him.

“In other words, you want me to use her to get information.” Sam stated, summing it up.

“Sometimes you gotta take one for the team. Call her.” Dean smirked, sitting on one of the beds. Sam reluctantly grabbed his phone and decided to make a date with the pretty girl.

* * *

“Dean, you’d rather clean your guns than talk to me? Sam isn’t here and this is what you want to do?” You sat on one of the beds while Dean sat on the other, all his guns spread out around him.

“Yep.” He said, not looking up.

“Fine, can you teach me?” You smirked, remembering last time when he tried to teach you.

“Nope.” You frowned at his response and pouted.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know if you remember last time but I won’t get anything done if you’re staring at me like you want to devour me.” He gave you a smirk but went back to cleaning.

“And that’s a bad thing?” You smirked, sitting on the other side of the bed he was on.

“It is when I have things to do. You can be very distracting. Now let me work.” You rolled your eyes and laid back, staring at the ceiling. You didn’t know how much time has passed but Dean was still cleaning and you were still bored.

“Dean, I’m bored, please talk to me.” No response.

“Dean, I’m dying and you’re not doing anything about it.” No response.

“Dean, I’m naked.” No response.

“Dean, I’ll sleep with Sam.” No response.

“Dean, I’ll key your car.”

“What did you just say?” He snapped his head to you.

“Oh, so that you’ll listen to.” You rolled your eyes with a huff. He turned back to his guns and you got up. You crawled over to him and sat on your knees behind him. You threaded your fingers through his hair and started to massage his scalp. He stilled his movements and you peeked at him to see his eyes closed and his mouth parted.

“Want to ignore me? Go ahead, try and ignore me.” He opened his eyes and looked at you, his pupils a bit bigger than normal. You smirked, thinking of all the ways you could tease him but the door to the motel opened and Sam walked in.

“What’s going on here?” Sam smirked, seeing the state his brother was in.

“Your brother decided to ignore me so I improvised,” You pulled away from him and sat back on the other bed. “Did you have a fun time with Sarah?”

“You mean did I have fun using her? Oh, yeah, a blast.” Sam took out pieces of papers and placed them on the table.

“So, she just handed the providences over to you?” Dean said when he gathered himself together. He tried not to think about you and your hands.

“Provenances.” You corrected him again.

“We went back to her place and I got a copy of the papers.” Sam trailed off like there was something more to it.

“And? Did something happen between you two?” You asked him.

“No, nothing happened. I got the papers and I left.”

“You didn’t have to con her or do any special favors or anything like that?” Dean asked with a slight smirk.

“Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?” Sam sighed.

“Don’t listen to him. Sam, make a move on this girl. We have until the end of the case.”

“Maybe when this is all done, we could stick around for a bit.” Dean suggested.

“Why?” Sam asked, not fitting the pieces together.

“So, you could take her out again. It’s obvious you’re into her, even I could see that.” Sam didn’t say anything but he sat at the table and looked at the pictures.

“Hey, I think I got something.” You sighed, knowing Sam wouldn’t talk to you about why he wouldn’t go out with Sarah. You got up and walked over to Sam, looking at the papers while Dean stayed by his guns.

“Portrait of Isaiah Merchant’s family, painted in 1910.” You read.

“Now compare the names of the owners with Dad’s journal.” Sam handed you the journal. You flipped to the correct pages and read from there.

“First purchased in 1912, Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered 1912. Same thing in 1945. Oh, same thing in 1970.” You furrowed your brow.

“Then stored, until it was donated to a charity auction last month. Where the Telescas bought it. So, what do you think, it’s haunted or cursed?” Sam asked.

“Either way, it’s toast.” Dean said from the bed. Looks like you needed to get your hands dirty.

* * *

You had to do this at night when no one was wandering the property. You have broken into houses and buildings so many times, it’s like clockwork. Dean got the door unlocked and he waked inside, holding the door open for you and Sam. You rushed inside, shining your flashlight everywhere you could, trying to find the painting. You shined your flashlight upstairs and saw the top of it.

“It’s upstairs.” You said to the men. You rushed up the staircase that you saw Sarah come down the other day and walked over to the ugly ass painting. Dean got out his switch blade and handed you his flashlight which you helped him see with it. He cut the painting out of the frame, rolling it up and standing up.

You and the brothers got out of that place as soon as possible. You didn’t want to get caught and you were glad you got out that fast. You’ve broken into a lot of places and it finally paid off. You three got into the car and Dean took off, giving you the painting. As soon as you touched it, a bad feeling washed over you. You opened it up and stared at the people in it. There was a creepy ass man and he was staring at you. Your stomach was hurting badly and you assume it was the painting.

“Guys, this painting is putting me off. I have a bad feeling about it. When I touched it, I was filled with dread.”

“Then maybe it’s a good thing we’re burning it.” Dean said, pulling onto a back dirt road and parked after a few minutes. You handed the painting to Dean and got out, going over to where Dean decided it was a good place to burn it. You held the flashlights and watched as Dean dropped the painting, lighting some matches.

“Ugly ass thing. If you ask me we’re doing the art world a favor.” Dean said, dropping the lit matches on it. You watched it burn in flames and sighed. The feeling of uneasy wouldn’t go away.

“I don’t know about this guys. This doesn’t feel right.” You said, looking at Dean.

“It’s fine, it’s burned and the case is over before someone else died.” Dean said, walking back to the car. You gave Sam an uneasy look and sighed, getting into the car.

* * *

The next day, Sam was packing but you and Dean were in the bathroom.

“Want to see me mess with Sammy?” Dean said, wiping his mouth. You were brushing your teeth and nodded, quickly cleaning up. Dean took a moment and rushed out of the bathroom, looking panicked.

“We got a problem. I can’t find my wallet.” Dean patted his pockets and looked at his brother.

“How is that my problem?” Sam packed his bags.

“Because I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night.” You smiled and watched the scene unfold.

“You’re kidding, right?” Sam asked, horrified.

“No. It’s got my prints and my ID, well my fake ID anyway. We gotta get it before someone else finds it. Come on.” Dean looked over at you and sent you a quick wink and grabbed his jacket and keys. You wanted to see where this was headed and rushed out with them, getting into the car.

You got to the auction house quickly because Dean had to make it look like he was panicking but you knew better. Dean and Sam rushed out of the car when he parked and you followed behind them, wondering where Dean was taking this. You had a feeling that you knew why Dean dragged his ass back here but oh kept the mouth shut.

You helped the boys look but it was pointless. You saw the outline of Dean’s wallet in his pocket. You didn’t know how Sam didn’t see that but you figured it was part of the panic that was preventing it.

“How do you lose your wallet, Dean?” Sam asked, frustrated. Dean threw his hands in the air and tried looking into stuff.

“Hey guys!” You heard Sarah say. You stopped looking and looked at her, giving her a smile.

“Sarah! Hey.” Sam said with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Ahh, we… we are leaving town and, you know, we came to say goodbye.” Sam said, trying to act casual. Dean smirked and looked at you.

“Watch this.” He whispered. He walked over to Sam with a smile.

“What are you talking about Sam, we’re sticking around for at least another day or two,” he took his wallet out of his back pocket and took out a twenty to him. “Oh, Sam, by the way, I’m going to go ahead and give you that $20 I owe you.” Sam looked at Dean like he was unbelievable. You giggled into your hand, thinking Dean was right. This was fun to watch. Dean turned to Sarah with a smile.

“I always forget, you know.” Sam chuckled humorlessly and snatched the twenty out of his hand.

“Well, we’ll leave you two crazy kids alone, we gotta go do something… somewhere.” You smiled, deciding it was time to leave them alone. You and Dean smirked at each other and left Sarah and Sam alone to talk about whatever with.

“You are evil, you know that?” You laughed and walked out to the Impala with him, sliding into the front with him.

“Nah, Sammy needs to let loose. It’s like he won’t allow himself to be happy after Jessica.” Dean shrugged. You scooted closer to him and he tucked you under his arm and kissed your head.

“You’re pretty amazing, Dean.” You said suddenly.

“I don’t know what you’re seeing but thanks.” Dean said, always putting himself down.

“I don’t understand why you do that but you shouldn’t put yourself down like that. There are a lot of people who love and care for you. I bet if I asked you a list of the things you loved, yourself wouldn’t be on there.” You looked up at him with sad eyes.

“You would be right.” He looked down.

“That’s okay. I’ll do enough loving for the both of us.” You grinned and leaned up to kiss him. He didn’t like to talk about how he was feeling but he did like to kiss. And damn, did this man know how to kiss. Years of practice served him well.

You kissed him, opening your mouth to invite his tongue in. It snaked its way inside and explored your mouth, not leaving a single inch untouched. You moaned into the kiss and you wished you could kiss this man forever but Sam’s voice had to interrupt.

“I hate to end this but we have a major problem.” You pulled away and looked at Sam in confusion. Sam got inside the car and you skootched closer to Dean.

“What’s going on?” You asked.

“The painting is back. It was like we never touched it.” Your eyes widened and looked at Dean.

“I told you guys I still had a bad feeling. I didn’t think that would work.” You bit your lip that was a little swollen, no thanks to Dean.

“I don’t understand, Dean, we burned the damn thing.” Sam sighed deeply.

“Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious. Alright, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?” Dean asked, looking at you and then at his brother.

“Okay, alright. Well, um, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings, it’s always the painting’s subject that haunts them.” Sam shrugged, trying to think.

“Yeah. So, we just need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family and that creepy-ass painting.” You said, shuddering.

“What were their names again?” Dean asked.

“I have them. Let’s go to a book store I saw that was around here. It looked pretty old so maybe they will have something there.”

“Alright, we’ll go there then.” You sighed because you knew you would have to get in the backseat. Instead of asking either man to get out, you got up and crawled over to the backseat. You yelped when Dean smacked your ass on the way there. You glared playfully at him and once you were settled in, Dean took off.


End file.
